


The One Where Yuka’s Child Got Left On the Bus

by ShadeofGreen



Series: Random Things [1]
Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: “Don’t worry Yuka. We’ll take care of Ryutaro,” thought Naoya, thinking back to the early morning where he and Hidehiko were visiting Yuka in Mikage-Cho.He remembered how Hidehiko quickly pushed Yuka and her daughter out the front door, handing them their jackets while doing so. He remembered Hidehiko telling the mother, “There is no need to worry! You can trust Nao-rin and me with your son! Just worry about your daughter’s doctor appointment.”And he said it with the most utter confidence…





	The One Where Yuka’s Child Got Left On the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> The last few Persona 1 fics I wrote were really serious. I needed to change that. The fic is inspired by Friends, where Joey and Chandler left a baby on the bus. That's all need to be said.
> 
> Please excuse any spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes (nothing I write is ever beta read).

_“Don’t worry Yuka. We’ll take care of Ryutaro,”_ thought Naoya, thinking back to the early morning where he and Hidehiko were visiting Yuka in Mikage-Cho.

He remembered how Hidehiko quickly pushed Yuka and her daughter out the front door, handing them their jackets while doing so. He remembered Hidehiko telling the mother, _“There is no need to worry! You can trust Nao-rin and me with your son! Just worry about your daughter’s doctor appointment.”_

And he said it with the most utter confidence…

“Nice going Hidehiko!” shouted Naoya, with his tone of voice edging with anger and fury. It did not help Naoya was trying his best to not drop the heavy and folded up baby carriage onto the dirty street. “You are now responsible for losing a baby on the freaking bus!” “

How was I supposed to know you weren’t carrying the baby seat as we got off?” asked Hidehiko, trying his best to not drop much lighter baby bag.

“BECAUSE I TOLD YOU I WAS CARRYING THE CARRIAGE!”

“You didn’t need shout it!” whined Hidehiko, pouting his lower lips to the other man. “I was too busy being awe by fans on the bus. Besides, we don’t have time to blame each other now. We need to catch up to the bus before it makes-”

“Oh no,” interrupted Naoya, slowing down his run into a slow jog.

“A turn…” Hidehiko slowed down his jog into a walk.

There they saw two identical looking buses driving in the same direction.

~~~

“It’s a good think Mikage-Cho has its own Department of Human Services,” chirped Naoya, unfolding the carriage as the two men made their way into the building. “Or else we would be in big trouble.”

They saw a woman talking on the phone behind the desk. As they approached the woman, she quickly whispered something to the other person and hanged up. With a smile plaster onto her face, she greeted the men with the most utter politeness. “Hello! How may I be of service to you today?”

“I’m Naoya Todou,” said Naoya. “I believe you’re the one I spoke to earlier.”

“Oh yes, I remember. You called about a child left on the bus, correct?”

“Yes! Do you have him?”

“He’s in the room down the hall, third door from the left.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome!”

Naoya and Hidehiko briskly walked down the hall to the third door from the left. The door was already open, and there in the room were two baby cribs. There they heard a young baby cooing, and they saw a baby boy lying in a white plastic crib.

“Oh, thank goodness-” began Naoya, picking up the baby boy wearing white baby pajamas with dragons on them from the white crib with a smile.

“You’re safe and sound!” finished Hidehiko, picking up the baby boy wearing white baby pajamas with lizards on them from the other white crib with a smile.

Naoya and Hidehiko slowly turned around to face each other, a baby boy in their arms. The two men stared at the babies, before looking back at one another.

“Well,” said Naoya. “This is certainly a predicament.”

“Oh man!” complained Hidehiko. “Which of these babies is Ryu? Do you remember what he was wearing earlier today?”

“Of course I do. He was wearing white baby pajama with dragons on them!”

Hidehiko gently placed the baby he was carrying back into the crib, and gave a small fist bump in the air.

“…Or maybe it was white baby pajama with lizards. They honestly look alike to me.”

Hidehiko’s right eye was twitching and close to popping out of its socket. “Let’s just take the baby with the dragons. Yuka told me once she wanted to make her kid wear their namesake.”

~~~

“There’s my baby boy! How are you today, Ryu-kun!” Yuka slammed opened the door, and walked over to Naoya and Hidehiko, who were currently sitting down on her sofa.

(Yuka’s daughter, Momo, hightailed back to her bedroom. The girl’s stomach told her mama was going to get angry at her ‘uncles’. She did not want to see the show.)

As Yuka took Ryutaro from Naoya’s arms, she gave her baby a wide smile. “Did Uncle Naoya and Uncle Brown take good care of you?”

As she turned back to face the two men, Yuka’s smile morphed into a frown. “No seriously. Did you take good care of Ryutaro?”

“Of course we did,” answered Naoya, with no sense of emotion in his voice.

“What kind of adults do you take us for?” asked Hidehiko, his voice sounding tense for some reason.

“Right…Clearly, you couldn’t smell the fact his diaper needs a changing. You’re lucky that’s the only thing you messed up on.”

Yuka quickly places Ryutaro down on his back, and undo the white pajamas with the dragons on it. There, the mother saw something that caught her eye.

“Naoya? Brown? If you two took such good care of Ryu-kun,” began Yuka, and here she picked up Ryutaro to show them the diaper, “why does this say ‘Resource of the Department of Human Service’?”


End file.
